super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and appears as a playable character in My Little Pony: Celestial Force. Biography Twilight Sparkle is a unicorn pony and the main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, who turns into an Alicorn in season three's finale. After the events of the two-part series premiere, she moves from Canterlot to Ponyville in order to continue the study of friendship under Princess Celestia's guidance, and regularly maintains correspondence with the Princess. She lives at the Golden Oak Library along with her dragon assistant, Spike, and her pet owl, Owlowiscious. She has an older brother, Shining Armor, who is introduced in the two-part finale of season two. Shining Armor marries Twilight Sparkle's former foalsitter Princess Cadance, which inducts Twilight into royalty; she was listed as royalty on trading cards of Cadance and Shining Armor even before the finale of season three. Twilight is transformed into an Alicorn and crowned princess in the season three finale thanks to her completion of a new magic spell. She represents the element of magic. Attributes Twilight, being a magic user, is light and can often get knocked around even with a low percentage. She has a various set of magic moves, however, that can come in real handy during batlle, most of which can allow here to reach further distances than others. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Horn Shot: Twilight's horn will glow a fire a single magic flame that travels across the stage in a straight line. *Forward Tilt: Short Shot: Twilight will fire a single magic flame from her book. It's slower than the Horn Shot. *Up Tilt: Jump: Twilight will jump once in place and hit anyone who crosses her path. *Down Tilt: Page Spark: Twilight will sit down with her book open as if she were reading it. The book will release several sparks of magic. *Dash Attack: Unicorn Horn: When Twilight runs, her horn will glow with magic and shock her opponent. *Forward Smash: Back Kick: Twilight will turn around and perform a strong kick with her rear legs. *Up Smash: Arc Swipe: Twilight's magically charged book will open above her body and release a strong burst of energy. *Down Smash: Burst Swirl: Twilight's magically charged book will encircle her body several times, hitting anyone who gets in the way. *Neutral Aerial: Stretch: Twilight raises and stretches out her hind and rear legs. *Forward Aerial: Page Punch: Twilight performs a lowercut punch with her book. *Back Aerial: Page Swing: The book dashes in a rainbow arc over Twilight. *Up Aerial: Page Arc: The book dashes in a upside down rainbow arc under Twilight. *Down Aerial: Hoof Jab: Twilight thrusts her four limbs downward. *Grab Pummel: Magical Hand/Shock: A magical hand forms around the book, grabs the nearest opponent, and shocks the opponent with magical energy. *Forward Throw: Head-butt: The hand holds the opponent like a football about to be punted, leaving Twilight free to head-butt the football. *Back Throw: Toss Away: The hand throws the opponent behind Twilight. *Up Throw: Upper Punch: The hand will throw the opponent into the air. Then the book will open and release several shots of magical energy. *Down Throw: Fist Smash: The hand drops the opponent, forms into a fist, and basically slams onto the opponent. *Floor (Back): Twilight kicks the enemy as she gets up. *Floor (Front): Twilight creates a barrier beneath her that damages anyone nearby. *Floor (Trip): Twilight hit the opponent in the leg with a magic blast. *Edge (<100%): Twilight hits the opponent in the face with a magic blast as she quickly climbs up. *Edge (100%+): Twilight slowly climbs up and shoots a magic blast at the opponent's leg *Neutral Special: Burst Beam: Twilight will release a small blast of magic from her book. The attack becomes much stronger the longer you go without using it. *Side Special: Paper Cut: Twilight will telekinetically hit people with her book as if the book were a sword. *Up Special: Teleportation: Twilight will vanish into a thin air and will re-appear a small distance from her original spot. *Down Special: Shield: Twilight conjures a shield in front of her. If anyone physically attacks the shield, it will react and release small sparks of energy. *Final Smash: Element of Magic: Twilight gain a pair of alicorn wings, her golden tiara, and an aura of invincibility. As you control flying across the stage, she'll leave behind a rainbow streak, which will damage anyone who touches it. When the Final Smash ends, she'll release a strong burst of magic and sends anyone close to it flying back. Taunts *Up: Twilight uses her magic to create a floating T symbol. *Down: Twilight bows as if she were bowing down at the princess. *Side: Twilight yells "Give it up!" at the opponent. On-Screen Appearance Twilight flies on a chariot driven by Celestia's guards. Cheer Female voice: TWILIGHT! (Clap Clap Clap) TWILIGHT! (Clap Clap Clap) Victory Theme Shortened version of the ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic ''theme. Victory Poses *Twilight opens her book and flips through several pages. *Twilight hops up and down in a circle saying "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" *Twilight sits down with a feather writing in the book, saying, "Dear Princess Celestia..." Event Matches TBA Role in Story Mode TBA Costumes *Twilight Sparkle: Twilight in her normal appearance. *Green Twilight: Twilight in a green appearance. *Crystal Twilight: Twilight in her crystal appearance. *Royal Twilight: Twilight in her Grand Galloping Gala dress. *Future Twilight: Twilight as her future self. Trivia *Twilight is one the first eight characters announced for My Little Pony: Celestial Force along with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike and Trixie. Gallery Coming Soon Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Characters Category:HighLifeCola Category:Characters